Fox, Snake, and Eagel
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Orochimaru and Itachi have taken over the leaf village and its up to the three escaped members to save it, but what can three kids do?


Hi, this idea came to me as I was just laying on my bed. Read and Review please, thank you.  
  
Naruto, Sasuke, and Konohamaru looked out from there hiding   
  
place. Orochimaru and Itachi had teamed up and enslaved the Leaf   
  
Village, even Kakashi had fallen into slavery by the two. "Do we even   
  
have a plan?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.  
  
"Yes, get out of this village, train in the forest for a few years,   
  
come back some day and kick those two out of our home." Naruto   
  
said simply, the three hurried to the wall and jumped over it to   
  
freedom, then ran into the forest before anyone saw them. "I promise   
  
I'll come back one day." Naruto whispered to himself as the three ran.   
  
Naruto worried of cores, he and Sasuke were only 14, and   
  
Konohamaru was only 10. They stopped to rest when they were   
  
safely away from the village, then started walking in silence. Sasuke   
  
and Konohamaru didn't really think of much except surviving, but   
  
Naruto's little mind was hard at work making a plan of action for how   
  
to clobber the two men who had hurt so many, and even killed several.  
  
"We need to find shelter, a storms coming in." Sasuke said,   
  
Naruto took the lead so the other two just fallowed him hoping he   
  
could find shelter. He didn't disappoint them, much. He found a fairly big cave that they could sleep in, and the entrance was small enough that you would have to know it was there to find it, plus it was hidden by a big bush. The storm wouldn't hurt them and no one would find them. "Okey, now we just need food, water, and warmth, then we'll be fine. Think you can get that for us Naruto?" The blond ninja thought for a second before digging threw a corner and pulling out some blue wood, he built a fire that made no smoke. A blue fire. Then he set out a blanket and went to the river flowing threw the back of the cave, not big enough that someone could get in, but the fish got in. He held his hand above the water, then slapped it down and swatted out six fish, he did this once more so the had 12 fish. They each took four fish. Then, as the fish were cooking, Naruto slipped out the door and left. He returned a few minutes later with three large containers of blue liquid. Each centner was the size of a bucket, but had a lid screwed on.  
  
"I couldn't find any fresh water, but we a boil some of the water   
  
over there to purify it, then drink that once it cools, and I did find   
  
some milk." Naruto said putting down the three containers.  
  
"Are you sure that's milk? It's blue." Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded.  
  
"It's a very rare kind of milk, only found in certain animals. I   
  
managed to find one of those animals, and it had just giving birth, it   
  
happily gave me some milk since it's babies were asleep." Naruto  
  
explained, They sat down and got the fish, it was done so they got   
  
ready to eat. Naruto reviled three small jars, abought the size of a   
  
drinking glass, with lids on them. They used those to drink the strange   
  
milk, and happily found it very good. The fish were also good.  
  
"Naruto, how did you find this milk, and catch the fish with just   
  
your hand?" Konohamaru asked after finishing his meal.  
  
"And how did you find this cave? It has everything we need to   
  
survive." Sasuke asked.  
  
"Well, I wasn't really even born in the Leaf Village. Until I was   
  
three I lived in this cave, living off this kind of milk. My mother   
  
taught me to fish." Naruto said. "Every village wanted me for some   
  
reason, but the let me decide my home. I picked the Leaf Village   
  
because the language we speak now is a foreign language to me, and in my own language Leaf means home." Naruto looked at the two   
  
happily, this was going good.  
  
"Cool, what else can you tell us abought it?" Konohamaru asked.  
  
"Well, Konohamaru means Eagle, Uchiha means Cobra, Sasuke   
  
means King, Itachi means dead, and Orochimaru means Villain. We   
  
also had our own fighting style, the Art of the Demon." Naruto said,   
  
then stopped when he realized what he had said last.  
  
"Art of the Demon? Why demon?" Sasuke asked looking at   
  
Naruto.  
  
"Because it seems like you use demonic powers, you can even   
  
transform your own body to look like a demon." Naruto said looking   
  
down. "I used that art when I was little, but never in front of anyone."  
  
"Is it strong? Can we use it to beat the Sound Village?" Sasuke   
  
asked, Naruto looked up at the two boys with him and nodded.  
  
"It might be hard to learn, you don't use Chikara, you use pure   
  
spirit energy, but I think we can learn." Naruto said, Sasuke and   
  
Konohamaru looked happily at him as he smiled, then it was time to   
  
begin. "There are several diffrent signs: Snake, Eagle, and Fox are the   
  
hardest to learn, but they're the strongest and they work best together.   
  
Uzumaki means fox so I'll take Fox, Sasuke you take Snake, and   
  
Konohamaru you take Eagle. Now just like Ninjitsu, this does take   
  
hand signals, ten in all for each sign, five for the sign and five for what   
  
you want to do. Now what we'll be learning also has elements: Snake   
  
is fire, Eagle is wind, and Fox is shadow. Now Konohamaru, the signs   
  
for Eagle are like this." Naruto said and slowly showed Konohamaru   
  
five hand signs, then the ten-year-old copied them. They trained like   
  
this for five years. Eating fish and drinking water and blue milk over   
  
the years. One morning Sasuke and Konohamaru woke up and   
  
looked at their reflections, then went straight to Naruto.  
  
"Why are our eyes sky-blue like yours and that milk?"   
  
Konohamaru asked, they weren't really mad, just confused.  
  
"It's because of the milk, it turns your eyes blue if you drink   
  
enough." Naruto explained. "That's why my eyes are blue as well, they were red when I was born, same as my mother's. This milk also lets us use are spirit energy easier and it has twice the calcium as normal milk." That satisfied the other two and the continued their training.  
  
FIVE YEARS LATER  
  
The Leaf Village, or Home Clan in Naruto's language, was a mess.   
  
Everyone was a slave to Itachi and Orochimaru. Three strangers wearing hooded cloaks slowly approached the entrance. "Who goes there!?" Itachi asked jumping down from the look out tower and blocking there why.  
  
"Three missing-nin seeking shelter from the hunter-nin of our old   
  
villages." The one in the middle said, the other two nodded. Two of   
  
them were tall, but the third was a bit shorter then the others. Itachi   
  
looked at them before turning.  
  
"I'll take you to Orochimaru, he's in charge so it's up to him."   
  
Itachi said and led them to the Hokage Tower. There they met   
  
Orochimaru himself.  
  
"I don't see why not, I always help missing-nin. You can stay in   
  
one of the apartments. Itachi, call that slave girl to show them to an   
  
apartment." Orochimaru said, Itachi did as he was told and the girl   
  
took them to the apartment that Naruto once lived in.  
  
"A cowed lived here, he ran off with two others when we were   
  
first enslaved." The 17-year-old girl said.  
  
"A flower shouldn't speak like that." The middle stranger said, the   
  
other two nodded again.  
  
"Flower?" The girl asked looking at them.  
  
"In my language Ino means flower and Yamanaka means lovely."   
  
The middle one said closing the door, the girl looked confused again.  
  
"How did you know that my name was Ino?" She asked.  
  
"I remembered you, and I don't like being called a cowed, my   
  
family name means fox in my language." He said walking up to her and taking down his hood.  
  
"Naruto?" Ino asked, then looked at the other two, they both took   
  
down there hoods as well. "Sasuke? Konohamaru?" They all three   
  
nodded. "Why did you come back?"  
  
"To help free this village, it's our home after all. I'll explain the   
  
language thing later, just tell the others that they won't have to suffer   
  
much longer, Itachi and Orochimaru die tonight. Don't tell them our   
  
names though." Naruto explained, Ino nodded and left as the three   
  
prepared for that night. When night fell the three snuck out of the   
  
apartment via the window and went straight to Hokage Tower, or as   
  
Naruto's family calls it 'Kind Tower', and snuck in. They went to the   
  
main room and found both Itachi and Orochimaru there.  
  
"You two are pretty pathetic, you know that." Sasuke said as they   
  
walked into the light.  
  
"What? How did you three survive in the woods, and get back   
  
here?" Orochimaru asked.  
  
"We have our ways, now prepare to die." Konohamaru said, the   
  
three performed ten hand signals.  
  
"Art of the Demon, Sign of the Fox, Transformation half." Naruto   
  
said. His hair grew long and fell down, going to his waist, and the ears   
  
and tail of a fox with golden fur appeared on him, his teeth   
  
sharpening and his fingernails grew into claws.  
  
"Art of the Demon, Sign of the Snake, Transformation half."   
  
Sasuke said, his legs merged to form the tail of a black snake and a   
  
hood just like a king cobra's hood appeared on his neck, fangs sliding   
  
over his bottom lip and his tongue became small and forked as scales appeared on his body and his face became more snake-like.  
  
"Art of the Demon, Sign of the Eagle, Transformation half."   
  
Konohamaru said (he came in with no shirt or shoes) wings grew out   
  
of his back and his feet turned into talons.  
  
"Let's go guys, tri-attack, just like we practiced." Naruto yelled   
  
and sunk into the floor as a shadow. Sasuke turned into a flame and   
  
circled the two so they were trapped by fire. Konohamaru flew into   
  
the air and used his talons to scratch them as the shadow that was   
  
Naruto came up inside the fire circle and attacked, ripping Itachi's   
  
throat from his body and throwing it aside. He then went back into   
  
the ground as Konohamaru dove down and killed Orochimaru with   
  
his talons. One of the loyal Sound Villagers came in suddenly and   
  
attacked them, Sasuke turned back into a snake person and bit him,   
  
releasing his poison witch killed him instantly. They released the   
  
energy they had been using and walked out, dragging the three dead   
  
bodies behind them (after Konohamaru got his shirt and shoes back   
  
on) and ran the Sound Villagers out. The next morning the Leaf   
  
Villagers awoke to find that Ino had been right, the Sound Villagers   
  
were gone.  
  
How was it? Good? Bad? I'll take any review I can get, thank you and bye. 


End file.
